


Radioactive

by terrence_rogue



Series: A Singular Symphony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF Hermione Granger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue
Summary: The end of the war wasn’t what anyone had expected.
Series: A Singular Symphony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Radioactive

Mione told me a story once, about how the world would end in fire or ice. At the time it never really occurred to me to think about which I would prefer. The end is the end right? Now as I look around I feel a bit naive. As her rage washes over us I desperately wish for a little less fire and a lot more fucking ice.

I thought Voldemort winning signaled the end. Harry's body on the grass, most of the survivors barely holding themselves up…

And then the bomb dropped. Literally. We got to witness the full power of the muggle military as Hogsmeade went up in flames.

_…I'm waking up, to ash and dust…_

They had found us and they weren't interested in guilty parties, we were all condemned. We would find out later that muggle governments all over the world were staging strikes against the magical enclaves. They had declared war, not just on wizards but on anything not of their world.

_…This is it, the apocalypse…_

And the world as I knew it ended. Mione, Kingsley, Malfoy and Riddle began gathering everyone and sending them to secure locations making sure we had means of communication. Suddenly it didn't matter who bore the cursed tattoos, whose blood was better. We were all dying.

_…I can feel it in my bones..._

I have never seen a more terrifying sight in my life than Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Lestrange striding side by side through that field threatening and browbeating everyone to fall in line. There would be no more petty arguments, no attempts at revenge. Survival was the name of the game and they would damn well enforce their will to make it happen. The memory still gives me chills.

_…It's a revolution I suppose..._

It's been two years now, and we've mostly been trying to survive and regroup. Nearly all magicals have been united under one banner. Her banner. In what may be the greatest irony of his life, Bellatrix actually ended up killing Voldemort after he tried to sell us out to the muggles for the promise of amnesty. So now we stand on the precipice of all-out war with the muggle world, led by Hermione Granger. Champion of oppressed house-elves and misunderstood werewolves everywhere. And that may be the greatest irony of my life.

_…Welcome to the new age..._

**Author's Note:**

> Another iPod challenge fic.  
> Radioactive by Imagine Dragons


End file.
